


Not Quite A Reunion

by GemmaRose



Series: Compatible [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When Takashi pulls him in for a hug on Olkarion, he doesn't smell quite like Matt remembers. But that's normal, it's been a year and he's been under a lot of stress. At least, that's what everyone's been telling themselves.





	Not Quite A Reunion

Lance moved aside, still glowering, and Matt wasn’t sure if his heart leapt up into his throat or just plain stopped. It couldn’t be. “Taka?” he took a hesitant step forward.

“Hey, Matt.” Takashi grinned, small and shy and perfect as ever, and Matt wasn’t sure what kind of noise left his mouth but he didn’t care. He broke into a run, closing the distance between them in just a few quick steps, and then Takashi’s arms were around him and his face was pressed into alien armour that smelled faintly of his mate but mostly of its unfamiliar component materials.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” he pulled away enough to glare up at his boyfriend, who at least had the decency to look sheepish about it.

“I couldn’t just let you die.” he said softly, one hand lifting up to tangle in his hair. “Better a bruised ego than whatever Myzax would’ve done to you.”

And just like that, all his frustrated worry melted away. He’d never been able to stay mad at Takashi, not even when they’d just been friends. “Still.” he leaned in again, resting his forehead on Takashi’s shoulder. “No more sacrificing yourself for me. For anyone. Promise.”

“I promise.” Takashi smiled, giving him a brief, tight hug. “Now, I think Pidge wants to show you around the castle.”

Matt looked over his shoulder, and sure enough Katie was bouncing on the balls on her feet with an excited grin. “Alright.” he chuckled, turning back to Takashi. “But we’re catching up properly later.”

“Of course.” Takashi smiled, and Matt’s heart flipped in his chest as he remembered again how _lucky_ he’d gotten, falling for such a wonderful omega.

\---

Vargas later, after receiving a full tour and helping locate Lotor and riding shotgun in the Green Lion through possibly the coolest space battle he’d ever seen, let alone participated in, Matt finally had a chance to pick out a room for himself. Katie pointed him at a hall of doors near the corridor the Paladin rooms were located in, and he waited until she vanished into her own room to head for the door in the middle of the five. It opened before he could touch the operation panel, and he was left staring up at Takashi in possibly the strangest thing he’d ever seen the older man wear.

“It’s the most normal thing I could find in the ship’s storage.” Takashi defended as Matt looked him up and down with a single eyebrow raised.

“You still look like a boy scout.” he said as Takashi took a step back and turned sideways, inviting Matt into his room. Their room? They’d shared a room at the Garrison, and sleeping quarters on the way to Kerberos, it wouldn’t be anything new.

“I mean, I could probably find something else...” he muttered as Matt walked away from the door. It was neater than Pidge’s room, that was for sure. Nearly barren, impersonal, like a hotel room. That made sense, from what Pidge had said Takashi hadn’t been on Earth very long before they all ran back to space. Still, his mate’s words made him frown slightly. Did he not already have other clothes in his closet, wherever that was?

“It’s alright.” he said, turning to see Takashi standing within easy reach. “We can pick out more clothes for you later.” he grinned and stepped in close, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Right now, I’m more interested in getting what you _do_ have off your body and onto the floor.”

“That sounds nice.” Takashi murmured, leaning down and capturing Matt’s lips in an achingly tender kiss. He guided Takashi towards the bed, only breaking their kiss when Takashi sat down on the mattress, and the next few seconds were full of fumbling as both of them hurried to disrobe. Matt made it down to just pants and underwear as Takashi pulled off the last of his armour, and promptly straddled his boyfriend’s lap to kiss him again.

“I missed you, Taka.” he breathed. “Missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Takashi replied, guiding Matt’s hand to a hidden pull tab at the neck of his boyfriend’s undersuit. He all but ripped it open, drawing the zipper down with one hand and pushing the fabric off Takashi’s shoulder to leave it bare. There were scars, so many scars, but when Takashi tilted his neck to bare it Matt saw the edge of the one lingering mark he’d left on his mate’s skin. The ring of scar tissue was familiar under his fingers when he released the zipper around Takashi’s waist to rub at it, and the omega under him made a needy little sound that had Matt wishing he’d stripped the rest of the way.

He responded by grinding down on the stiffening length in Takashi’s lap, kissing harder, and Takashi moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, and tucked his head against the crook of hi mate’s neck, inhaling deeply. The airtight undersuit and alien armour had masked the scent before, but now it was just the two of them in this little room and there were no clothes in the way. Takashi didn’t smell exactly how Matt remembered him, but that was fine. He still smelled familiar, still smelled like Takashi, and they’d both been through a lot in the past year. Takashi in particular had undoubtedly been extremely stressed, and stress was one of the primary things which could cause scent change.

“You smell so good.” he moaned, mouthing at Takashi’s neck as he worked the undersuit the rest of the way off his upper half. “Fuck, Taka, I want to-” he froze, his brain finally catching up with his senses, and pulled away.

“Want to what?” the prosthetic hand rested on the back of his neck, rubbing at his scent gland in that way that made his mind go all hazy.

“Want to-” he shook his head, biting down on the inside of his cheek and moving his hands to rest on the biceps of the omega under him. “I want to know what you did with my mate.” he said firmly, using his elbow to force the prosthetic hand down, away from his neck. Takashi’s face stared back at him, blank and uncomprehending.

“Matt, what-”

“You almost had me fooled.” Matt chuckled, dark and humourless. “Got his scent down exactly right.” he lifted a hand from the omega’s organic arm to rest his fingers on the round scar at the back of his neck. “From _before_ I claimed him.” the omega under him looked horrified, and Matt felt a brief flare of guilt before it was buried by vicious satisfaction. “Good effort, though.” he conceded.

“Kuron.” the omega with Takashi’s face whispered, and Matt had to actively fight down the instinctive surge of protectiveness. This wasn’t his mate, this wasn’t an omega in his pack who needed protecting, this was an enemy who had disguised himself as Takashi well enough to fool even a Lion of Voltron.

“Is that your name?” Matt asked, tightening his grip on the omega’s neck and pulling up an alpha rumble to underlie his words. If this omega was as close a mimic of Takashi as he thought, he wouldn’t be able to lie to him. Not while Matt had his scent gland under pressure and was using his alpha voice

“I- I don’t know.” the omega whimpered, shaking now that he’d been exposed.

“Try again.” Matt snarled, squeezing tighter.

“Yes!” the omega cried out, arching up against him. “That’s- that’s what they called me.”

“What who called you?”

“The galra.” tears slipped from Kuron’s squeezed-shut eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for air like Matt’s hand was wrapped around the other side of his neck. “The galra where I- where I woke up.” he keened, piercing and omega in a way Matt had never heard from Takashi.

He released Kuron’s neck, and the omega fell to the bed in a boneless heap, his length still throbbing against Matt’s thigh. “Why were you sent here?” he asked, keeping his voice low and full of alpha rumble.

“I don’t know.” Kuron gasped, his whole body shaking like a leaf under Matt. “I don’t know.” his voice cracked on the end, and Matt scowled down at him. What a pathetic excuse for a spy.

“Get up.” he ordered, shifting his weight to one knee so he could turn and stand. “I’m telling the team.”

“Don’t!” Kuron cried, bolting upright with an expression of pure terror on his stolen face.

“Why not?” Matt scowled at the omega.

“Keith is off with the Blade.” he said, as if that explained anything. Matt raised an eyebrow, and Kuron flushed as he looked down at the floor. “If the others find out I’m not Shiro, we won’t be able to form Voltron until he returns to take Black from me.”

Shit, Matt hadn’t thought about that. Hadn’t thought much at all, really, but something wasn’t adding up here. “Why do you care?” he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes at Kuron and deepening his alpha rumble on the last word.

The omega looked away, still wearing Takashi’s bashful blush. “I didn’t know.” he mumbled. “Until you said my scent was wrong, I thought...” he shook his head, gripping his prosthetic just below the elbow. “I thought the galra had captured me again.” he admitted, shoulders hunching in slightly. “I thought I was him.”

Oh. That, that complicated things.

“I’m sorry I’m not.” Kuron looked up at him, his entire posture screaming submission. “But I’m all they have, until we can find your Shiro and get him back.”

Well, shit. He couldn’t stay mad at Kuron any more than he could stay mad at Takashi. Especially not when the omega was just as much a victim of the galra as the rest of them. Matt made a soothing sound, and stepped forward to pull Kuron into a hug. “Alright.” he murmured, going up on his toes so he could tuck the omega’s head against his shoulder. “Alright, we won’t tell them.”

“Thank you.” Kuron gripping him back tightly.

“I’m not going to call you Taka, though.” he said, and Kuron huffed a quiet laugh against his neck. “I’ll call you Shiro, instead.” he decided, releasing Kuron and stepping back to look up at him.

“But that’s-”

“Short for his family name.” Matt grinned wryly. “Taka did say once that he always wanted a brother.”

Kuron blinked twice, then his face split in a smile that made Matt’s chest ache. “You think he’d want me as family?”

“Once he gets over the fact that you exist? Definitely.” Matt clapped a hand on Kuron’s bicep. “I may not be quite as much of a genius as Katie, but I also don’t have Voltron missions. Between the two of us, Shiro, I’m sure we’ll find Takashi in no time.”

Kuron relaxed with a huge sigh, and gave Matt a wobbly grin. “Thank you.”

“Please, finding Taka is more in my interests than in yours.” Matt rolled his eyes.

“For agreeing not to tell the others.” Kuron clarified.

“Oh.” Matt looked aside. Seeing Kuron with Takashi’s open, earnest expression was more than he could bear. “Well, like you said. Voltron.” he shrugged, taking a step back. “I should go pick out a room.”

Kuron opened his mouth, then winced and shut it again as Matt started collecting his clothes from the floor. “Have a nice night.” he said lamely as Matt opened the door.

“You too.” Matt returned over his shoulder, not looking back as the door shut behind him. Wherever Shiro was, he just had to hope it was somewhere safe. Knowing his mate was in danger and he couldn’t do anything about it had been the worst part of being separated in the past year. That type of stress was the last thing he needed, now that there were people around to notice if his scent changed.


End file.
